


Speed Dating Shenanigans

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, All Human AU, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Jackson, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Stiles, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Present Tense, Semi-Public Sex, Speed Dating, Speed dating au, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet with Malia, Stiles is stuck participating in a speed dating event. When two different men catch his interest, he's not expecting them to know how to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dating Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> Written for Foxerica based on her prompt: Stiles/Danny/Jackson + speed dating au. Second Teen Wolf fic in one day. Hopefully not too OOC or anything. If anyone wants to leave an AU Stiles/Someone prompt, hit me up on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com/) with an Ask. I'm enjoying playing in this sandbox right now!
> 
> I hope someone enjoys this! If so, please let me know! Also please let me know if I need to add any tags.

The bar where the speed dating event is being held isn’t somewhere that Stiles would normally go. He’s more into the dive bar scene, not that he’s been bar hopping much since graduating college. The department keeps him busy, and his father and his friends fill up whatever time is left. This place is a lot cleaner than his usual bars, and the music is so low that you can barely hear it over the talking patrons. He looks at Malia and thrusts out his lower lip, hoping she’ll find him so cute and pathetic that she abandons this ridiculous idea. Instead, all he gets is her rolling her eyes.

“I’m immune to you,” she says matter-of-factly. Considering the fact that they dated off and on for a couple of years, it probably should offend him that she’s able to resist him so easily. Of course, it isn’t as if he hasn’t moved on, too, and that thing between them was over years ago. Still, he might be slightly offended.

“No, you’re not,” he mutters, pouting for real now.

“Stop being childish or they won’t let you play. You have to be over twenty-one.” Malia punches his arm. “Be nice.”

“See, this is why we didn’t last. You’re abusive.” Stiles rubs his arm. “And mean. Why are we here again?”

“We didn’t last because I don’t have a cock and you don’t have a tight cu—“

“Finish that word and I’ll tell Kira.”

Malia makes a face but doesn’t finish her sentence. “And we’re here,” she continues as if he hadn’t even spoken, “because you stupidly bet against me, and lost, of course. Also, you’re always moping around about being single but refuse to do anything to fix it, so I have to make you do it.”

“You know, most ex-girlfriends aren’t going to force their ex-boyfriends into speed dating in order to find a new partner,” he points out.

“I’m not most anything.” She shrugs. “I’m happy, and you deserve to be happy. Besides, the pathetic sighing and muttering about being an old man with cats is annoying. If you’re getting laid regularly, you’ll be happier.”

“Sorry I’m late. There was a huge traffic accident on Roan Street. I saw your dad, Stiles.” Kira bounces over to them with a grin, kissing Malia before ruffling Stiles’ hair. “He always looks so dashing in his uniform.”

“Don’t.” Stiles wags a finger at her. “I do not need to hear your lusty thoughts about my father. He’s old and it’s inappropriate.”

“You’re just jealous because you don’t fill your uniform that well.” Malia winks at Kira.

“Be nice, babe. Stiles looks very good in his uniform. He has a really nice ass.” Kira smiles at him in a way that makes it seem that her dirty statement is completely innocent. “You know, we’ve talked about it before, and you’re welcome to join us some time if you don’t find someone of your own tonight.”

Stiles chokes on the beer he’s drinking and blinks dumbly at the smirking women. Briefly, he imagines what that would be like before he forces himself to glare at them. “You’re both evil. You aren’t my friends anymore. You’re making me do this ridiculous speed dating thing on my one night off this week, and now you’re just teasing me.”

“You know you love us,” Malia says in a dismissive way as she leans against him and looks around at the empty speed dating tables. “Oh, look over there. He’s got that rude everyone is beneath me look that always seems to attract you.”

Stiles follows her gesture to see a good looking guy with killer cheekbones nursing a glass of something that looks to either be scotch or whiskey. A grown up drink. Not like the cheap beer he bought. “While I really appreciate you bringing up my habit of falling for people out of my league, I think he’s in another solar system.”

“See, I knew he was your type.” Malia snorts. “He’s pretty, though. Nice shoulders. He could probably pin you down and make you scream.”

“You think?” Kira looks skeptical. “I think he might prefer to be held down, but Stiles can do that, too, so it could still work out.”

“I should have forced Scott to break his date with Allison and Isaac to come be my wingman. I should never have come here with you two evil creatures.” Stiles sighs in a rather dramatic fashion before he’s distracted by a flash of dimples near the bar. Regardless of Cheekbones preferences in bed, Dimples is definitely built enough to hold him down and make Stiles scream.

“Oh, niiiice.” Kira nudges him and grins. “See? This isn’t so bad, is it? You might get one of their numbers.”

“I don’t know. He smiles a lot, and you know Stiles likes bitchy partners. That’s why we lasted so long.” Malia tosses her hair over her shoulder and studies the guy at the bar as if he’s a frog pinned for dissection. “You might break his heart.”

“Me? Break his?” Stiles scoffs. “Doubtful. You broke mine, remember? I’m always the breakee not the breaker.”

“You’re an asshole who doesn’t feel like he deserves nice things. It’s an awkward combination,” Malia points out. “Anyway, we weren’t some great love affair, so stop being dramatic. It’s not going to get you out of fulfilling our bet.”

“Eh, it was worth a try.” He shrugs. Nothing she said is a lie, so he can’t really argue about it. “Oh great. They’re starting. Are you sure there isn’t anything else you’d rather I do? Any parking tickets you need to have disappear? A murder that needs solved? I could probably convince my dad to drop by your place after work some night.”

“Stiles Stilinski! You aren’t seriously trying to pimp out your dad to avoid this, are you?” Kira stares at him as if she’s surprised he’d sink that low. She should know him well enough by now to know there’s no such thing.

“That’s tempting.” Malia gives him a scary thoughtful look before she sighs. “No, I won’t change my mind. You need to get laid more than we need to ogle your father in his uniform. Now get out there and find someone willing to fuck you.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, honey,” he says, rolling his eyes as he brushes a quick kiss across her forehead. He steps down into the area where the event is being held and waits for directions. He notices Cheekbones and Dimples are both joining the small crowd, and he sees that a lot of the guys involved are model worthy. He suddenly realizes he should have listened to Lydia and worn something more appealing than jeans and a Captain America t-shirt. These guys are dressed to impressed.

It’s a relief to find out he’s going to be one of the stationary guys. He doesn’t have to get up and down all night. Once he’s situated, he waits for it to start. The first guy is older, and not in a sexy silver kind of way. He reminds Stiles of a teacher he had in high school, a real jerk, so he marks a definite no on that one. The event goes pretty fast, a few minutes with each guy. Soon, he’s had three in front of him, none of them earning a ‘give them my number’ type choice. One didn’t know who Captain America was, one was high school teacher vibe guy, and the other spent the entire time talking about his new car.

He’s taking another swig of his beer when Cheekbones sits down. Swallowing quickly, he licks his lips, noticing that the guy watches his tongue. Well, that’s promising. The bell dings, and they start this round.

“Are you old enough to be here?” Cheekbones asks before they can even do introductions.

“Yes, I’m twenty-five.” Stiles frowns. “I don’t look that young, dude.”

“You’re dressed like you wandered in from high school.” Cheekbones sniffs. “Steve Rogers isn’t speed dating appropriate.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know Abercrombie & Fitch was required.” Stiles can’t help smirking when the guy purses his lips at the slam against his expensive clothes. “I’m Stiles, and you know Captain America’s real name.”

“Hmph. One variation of Captain America’s true identity if you consider the various comics.” Cheekbones arches a brow. “I’m Jackson, twenty-six, and I own a consulting firm. I haven’t shopped at the mall since I was a pre-teen.”

“The fact that you know comics canon is really turning me on, just so you know.” He’s delighted to see that he caught Jackson by surprise judging by the look on his face. “Don’t lie to me, by the way. I know a mallrat when I see one. You probably lived at the mall until graduation.” Stiles leans back in his chair and grins. 

"Slander and lies. I'm going to have my business partner get our lawyer on the line if you persist," Jackson warns, his lips quirking slightly into a smile. "Of course, you probably bought that shirt at Hot Topic, so you obviously frequent the mall anyway."

"Online, buddy. No malls for this guy." Stiles smiles. “So, you already know my name and age. I work for the sheriff’s department solving murders and saving people.”

“Right. Because Beacon Hills has such a large amount of murders. You mostly write speeding tickets to meet your quota, I assume.” Jackson smiles slightly as he moves his gaze over Stiles in a deliberate way. “Speaking of being turned on, does that mean you have a uniform?”

“Yeah, but I don’t wear it until after the third date.” Stiles attempts an innocent look. “I wouldn’t want to scare anyone off by being too hot too soon.”

Jackson laughs. “Too late,” he murmurs just as the bell dings signaling an end to this round. He looks Stiles over again before he gets up and moves to the next table. Definitely a nice ass shown to full advantage in the expensive pants he’s wearing.

“Ahem.” The sound of someone clearing their throat forces Stiles to focus on the person who sat in Jackson’s empty seat. 

“Coach?” Stiles stares for a moment, not entirely sure he’s really seeing what he’s seeing.

“Bilinski. You’ve grown up well. Too young for me, but I’m glad to see you out here trying to find a life partner. I always figured you and McCall would make it last.”

“It’s Stilinski, and Scott and I weren’t ever together, Coach.” Stiles shakes his head. “He’s like my brother, and this isn’t Game of Thrones.”

“That’s too bad. I had money on you two years ago. Good show, by the way, but it needs more male nudity. Call me Bobby. Coach makes me think I’ve wandered into a twink porn without being given the script.” Coach grins. “That Men Dot Com site has a few that I swear have started like that.”

Stiles is going to be traumatized. This is Coach, who has actually seen him naked, now that he’s thinking about it. Of course, Scott will be even more traumatized, so he decides to go with it. “Eh, Game of Thrones started strong but the whole rapey thing bothers me. Male nudity is always welcome on my TV, though. You should try Sense8. Hot guys who get naked in that one.” He shrugs. “I don’t pay for porn when there’s so much free stuff out there, but I’ve seen some from that studio. They do a good gangbang.”

The few minutes passes quickly as he hears far more about his former coach’s porn preferences than he ever wanted to, especially considering he never wanted to hear about them. However, it’s good ammo to use against Scott next time they’re playing COD. Stiles likes to win, even if it means playing dirty sometimes.

The next two guys aren’t any good for him at all, but he tells one of them about Coach, and the other about the accountant who didn’t know Captain America since that wouldn’t be a requirement for anyone else. When Dimples sits down, Stiles is finished with his beer and wishing he had another one.

“Hi,” Dimples says, reaching across the table and flashing said dimples. “I’m Danny.”

“Stiles.” Stiles shakes his hand and can’t help smiling back. “I mean, I’m Stiles. That’s my name.”

“Unusual name. I don’t think I’ve known anyone with it before,” Danny says.

“It’s a nickname. My first name is Polish and impossible to pronounce, so I gave myself a different name when I went to school.” He shrugs. “So, how are you enjoying this whole speed dating thing?”

“It’s looking up now.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“Nah, just the cute ones with Captain America shirts.”

“I bet there aren’t many of those here tonight.”

“Just one.” Danny winks. “None of the others seems as comfortable as you do, plus you’re pretty hot. Makes me wonder why you’re here.”

“Me? Hot?” Stiles snorts. “You look like a model. As for why I’m here, I lost a bet with my ex-girlfriend. She thinks I’m pathetic and lonely, so she wants me to get laid. Her girlfriend wants me to find a boyfriend, so the being laid thing can be regular, so I think she helped influence for this event versus say a trip to the Jungle.”

“Wow. That’s a pretty interesting explanation. You’re still friends with your ex? And her girlfriend?” Danny seems impressed. “I usually just want to castrate my exes, and my best friend has actually threatened to a few times.”

“Note to self, don’t piss off Danny or his best friend.” Stiles smiles. “I know that Malia and I aren’t typical, but we dated in high school, so it was long enough ago that any drama has faded. Now, we’re just good friends. That’s her and her girlfriend, actually, being obnoxious. I shouldn’t even claim them when they’re like that.”

Danny looks over to where Kira is giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up and Malia is holding a napkin that says ‘get his number, asshole’ in dark sharpie. “Which is which?”

“I’m the asshole, so napkin girl is the ex. The other one is her girlfriend, Kira, who is far too sweet and nice for her, except for the mischievous streak that can be wicked. They’re both evil.”

Danny laughs. “It’s good that you get along with them. My best friend is that one who is giving us the deathly glare of doom. That’s trademarked, by the way.” He points right at Jackson, who is, indeed, glaring at them.

“Really? Jackson is the want to be castrating ex-boyfriends best friend?” Stiles clears his throat and shifts awkwardly in his chair.

“His bark is worse than his bite,” Danny confides as he waves his fingers at Jackson, who makes a face before focusing on the date in front of him. “He’s the reason I’m here tonight. We’ve both been single for longer than usual, and he thought this might be fun. He’s bi, but he’s never dated another guy, so he thought it was time to try it.”

“And you?” Stiles likes seeing the dimples come back.

“Strictly gay, but it’s been about eight months since I got out of a long term relationship, so Jackson says I’m more ‘celibate monk’ than gay these days.” Danny nudges Stiles’ leg under the table. “What about your label?”

“I’m pansexual. I’m open to anyone I feel a connection with, and it’s been almost eight years since my last long term relationship,” he admits, nodding towards Malia. “Freshman year of college, we broke up when she met Kira, and it’s been a string of three dates or less since then. I’m a bit of an asshole, you know? There’s a reason she calls me that as a pet name.”

“You obviously just haven’t met anyone strong enough to take you in hand yet,” Danny says, his voice low and suggestive as he looks at Stiles’ mouth. “I’ve been told I’m pretty strong.”

“Have you?” Stiles deliberately licks his lips. “You’d have to be pretty tenacious to deal with me, I think.”

Before Danny can answer, the bell dings. Stiles jerks in his chair when he feels a hand squeeze his thigh. Danny just flashes those dimples before he stands up to move to the next table. Stiles motions to a waiter to get another beer, turning back to greet the last guy only to find Jackson there.

“Are we on repeats?” he asks, arching a brow at Jackson’s smug look. 

“Your next guy was a loser, so I sent him on ahead. Looks like you and Danny were having a good little talk.”

Stiles studies him a moment before he slowly smiles. “Are you jealous?”

“Pshaw,” Jackson makes a disgusted noise. “What would I have to be jealous about? I’m the hottest guy here, and I could have anyone on their knees with a snap of my fingers.”

“Sure you could.” Stiles nods. “But I could have you on your knees easy enough, too. Couldn’t I?”

“Let’s go to the bathroom and find out,” Jackson challenges, looking smug when Stiles gapes at him.

“Is it just because you’re a competitive prick and noticed that your best friend was interested?” Stiles is trying to figure it out. Sure, they flirted earlier, but Jackson is in a league of his own. Of course, so is Danny. Maybe he needs to stop analyzing this whole thing and just go with it.

“I saw you first.” Jackson is actually pouting, and it’s really pretty adorable, not that Stiles is going to tell him that. “Besides, you’re a little shit, and Danny is too nice to deal with that.”

“I think Danny could handle me just fine.” Stiles glances at the table next to them to see Danny watching their table with an amused smile on his face. “He doesn’t look too threatened.”

“You’re supposed to be paying attention to me. I’m the one at your table.” Jackson kicks him and just smirks when Stiles looks at him.

“And you thought I was a teenager? At least I’m more mature than that when I’m attracted to someone,” he points out. “I’m not a prize to be won in your competition with Danny, though, and I can’t believe I’m reduced to clichés that make me sound like the heroine in some romance movie. I’m not Katherine Heigl, damn it.”

The bell rings right when he finishes talking, and he’s pretty pleased at the timing. The event is over, so he gets up and walks away from Jackson, who is just staring at him with a calculating expression on his face. Regardless of the last few minutes, he still marks a Yes for both Danny and Jackson because he liked things about both of them. Once he’s turned in his card, he goes to the bathroom since it’s on the opposite side of the bar from where Malia and Kira are sitting. He also needs to piss, but mostly he’s avoiding the evil women in his life. 

Since the event just ended, there’s a line already formed, so he stands at the back to wait for his turn. He chances a glance at the speed dating area and sees Danny and Jackson having a heated conversation. Danny looks up at him, so he looks away quickly because, yes, he actually is Katherine Heigl apparently. Only without the boobs and blonde hair. It might be fun to have boobs, he decides, thinking about that possibility as the line moves rather quickly. Since it’s unlikely that either of the men that he found interesting are going to mark Yes on their cards, he might have to accept Kira’s enthusiastic invitation for a night in their bed if he doesn’t want to resort to trolling at the clubs.

He’s the last one in line, and he makes it to the bathroom before he starts having to do the wiggle dance, so it’s a good finish to an interesting evening. He isn’t going to say a good evening, even if parts of it were pretty fun. The bathroom empties out as he finishes up, shaking off then going to wash his hands. He hears the door open as he rinsing the soap off, but he’s surprised to turn around to find Danny and Jackson standing there.

“I had to ask Danny who Katherine Heigl is,” Jackson admits. “I’m not sure why you think you’re going to get knocked up because this isn’t Star Trek with male pregnancy and shit, you know?”

“Forgive Jackson. He misses the point sometimes.” Danny offers an apologetic smile even as he starts walking closer. “I told him you didn’t mean it literally.”

“I know that.” Jackson scoffs. “I’m attempting to distract him, obviously.”

“Distract me for what?” Stiles asks curiously.

“Jackson is very competitive. We played on the same lacrosse team in high school, and he hates to lose.” Danny stops walking. “However, I know he didn’t intend for you to feel like a prize.”

“I might have seen you first, but Danny’s my best friend.” Jackson is suddenly right there, too. He’s like a ninja in Armani. “Why would we fight over you when we can both have you? We’re good at sharing, Stiles.”

“If you’re interested,” Danny says, leaning over to brush his lips against Stiles’ jaw. “We won’t pressure you, but we both want you. Do you want us?”

“Seriously?” Stiles finds it difficult to get the word out when Jackson leans over to brush his lips against the other side of his face. “I didn’t, uh, fall asleep at the table, did I?”

Jackson reaches down and squeezes his cock. “Nope, you feel awake to me.” His chuckle just sounds so smug that Stiles knows the prick is probably smirking as Stiles’ cock twitches and starts to harden in his hand.

“Say yes, Stiles,” Danny whispers, the words a warmth puff of air against Stiles’ lips. Danny’s hand is on his belly, toying with the hem of his shirt, dragging it up slowly up until the cool air of the bathroom is caressing his bare skin.

“I also played lacrosse, you know? So I like to win. But I can share, too.” Stiles isn’t really sure that this is real life, but he’s going to see how far he gets before he wakes up.

“Just say the word or he won’t let us continue,” Jackson mutters. “Consent is important.”

“Fuck yes,” Stiles sighs, barely getting the words out before Danny’s mouth is on his. It’s a teasing kiss, licks and nips, a promise of things to come. As soon as Danny pulls back, Jackson is there. Rougher, more desperate, taking everything Stiles will give and trying to possess him. Danny pulls Jackson back, taking over the kiss again, controlling it so it doesn’t consume them all.

“I have to taste him,” Jackson murmurs, looking at Danny then Stiles then back again. “Can I?”

“Go ahead.” Danny is brushing his thumb over Stiles’ nipple, hardening it to a nub as he kisses his way across Stiles’ jaw and down his neck. “Make him come for us, Jackson, then we’ll take him home.”

“What if someone tries to come in?” Stiles looks at the door when he remembers where they are right now.

“We locked the door.” Jackson smirks at him before he drops to his knees. Stiles licks suddenly dry lips when he sees Jackson kneeling with those expensive pants on the dirty floor of the bar bathroom. He unzips Stiles’ jeans then shoves them down around his thighs. “I’m going to make him scream, Danny. Won’t take much. He’s already leaking.”

“Yeah, he is. Look at that wet spot. Our boy is wetting his boxers. Should probably get them out of the way, Jacks.” Danny kisses Stiles again, nipping at his bottom lip, sucking it until Stiles groans.

“He’s vocal, isn’t he? This is going to be so much fun.” Jackson nuzzles the front of Stiles’ boxers, mouthing at his cock through the thin cotton. Stiles bucks his hips forward, whining when Danny forces him to hold them still. Jackson is licking at his cock now, the material of his boxers pushed down enough to free it. When Jackson sucks on his balls, he reaches down to grip his short hair.

“Pull his hair. He likes it a little rough.” Danny has shoved Stiles’ t-shirt up beneath his arm pits and is stroking his lower abdomen, fingers tracing the trail of hair there. “You’re not going to hurt him, Stiles. How does his mouth feel? He’s good at it, isn’t he? He should be since he had a good teacher.”

“So good,” Stiles manages to say in between gasps for breath as Jackson sucks his cock. Danny is licking his nipples now, scraping his teeth against them until Stiles is making noises he can’t recall ever making during sex. They’re obviously trying to kill him with sex. Jackson is licking his shaft and kneading his balls, fingers gentle yet firm in a way that is just perfect. Stiles realizes that they’ve done this before, they must have because Danny knows how Jackson gives blow jobs. Probably taught him when they were teens. God, that’s a hot image, though not as hot as what’s happening now. 

“Take care of our boy, Jacks. He needs this. Needs to feel your throat around his cock. He’s big, isn’t he? So thick. I bet you can’t wait to feel that in your ass, stretching you so wide, making you moan for more.” Danny is squeezing Stiles’ ass as he talks, rubbing his finger up and down his hole, teasing him as Jackson relaxes his throat and takes his cock deep. It’s too many sensations all at once. Too much to handle. Every time Danny calls him ‘our boy’, it’s making him feel things he can’t really explain.

“I’m gonna…” Stiles knows he’s close, knows he’s about to come. Danny eases a fingertip inside his ass and kisses him, capturing the warning before he can even finish. Stiles tenses as he feels his orgasm hit, unable to tell Jackson as he comes. They didn’t use a condom, which is so stupid, but he knows he’s clean and has the proof at home, at least. Still, it’s foolish to get so caught up in emotions that he’s careless. 

“Good boy. Come in his mouth. Feed him your come. He wants to taste you. When we take you home, we’ll spread you out on my bed and eat your ass, make you come with our tongues and fingers before we ever fuck you. Then you can fuck him while I fuck you. Oh, yeah, you like that idea, don’t you, Stiles?” Danny continues whispering filthy promises of things to come as Jackson keeps sucking Stiles’ pulsing cock, not letting a single drop of come escape.

Finally, he pulls back and lets Stiles’ cock slide from his mouth. His lips are swollen and his pretty eyes are dazed as he blinks up at them. Before Stiles can say anything, he stands up and kisses him hard, the come still on his tongue being shared between them. When the kiss breaks, he leans over and kisses Danny. And, fuck, that’s hot. Stiles can feel his spent cock twitch slightly as he watches them. They pull apart, and Jackson presses his forehead against Danny’s. “I wanna keep him.”

“Yeah?” Danny slowly smiles as he looks at Stiles. “We’ll give it time and see what our boy thinks. For now, let’s take him home and make him glad he lost that bet with his ex.”

“For the record, I’m already glad.” Stiles has finally managed to catch his breath and remember what words are once again. He reaches down to pull his boxers and jeans up, fastening them as they both watch. “I, uh, I need to let my friends know that I’m going home with you guys. Then we can leave, if you really want to?”

“Make it fast. I’m hard and ready to get fucked,” Jackson says, looking in the mirror and fixing his hair. His lips are swollen in an obvious way, but he doesn’t seem to care about that as much as the fact that his hair is mussed up from Stiles touching it.

“I’ll take Mr. Charming to get our coats. We left them at the bar. Say your goodbyes and meet us there.” Danny kisses him again. “It’s my turn when we get to the house. I’m going to make you come even harder than Jackson did.”

They unlock the door and leave Stiles standing there trying to calm down before he goes to see a most likely gloating Malia and Kira. As he starts for the door, the bathroom stall opens, and Coach Finstock steps out with a big grin on his face. He claps his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezes. “Well done, Stilinski. Better than online porn any day! I’m glad lacrosse taught you some usable life skills. Now go out there and get your men.”

“Will do, Coach.” Stiles decides to ignore the fact that his high school coach had been standing there watching him get a blow job because it was too disturbing to think about in detail. Instead, he left the bathroom and walked over to the table where Malia and Kira were sucking face. “I’m leaving. No gloating or I’m not going to thank you. You can meet them if it becomes something more than a one night thing, and that’s when you can threaten to disembowel them or kick their asses, respectively.”

“Them?” Kira asks, looking around until she spots Danny flashing his dimples and a petulant Jackson looking ready to leave five minutes ago. She whistles lowly. “You go, Stiles.”

“Call us when you get there and give us the address. If you don’t, I’m calling your dad,” Malia says, lowering her phone where she’s just taken a picture of the guys. “I’ve got their picture so they can’t get away from us.”

“Yes, Mom. I’ll text you and I’ll even check in tomorrow, if I’m not too exhausted after being thoroughly debauched by those two gorgeous men,” he promises. He kisses both of them before going to join Danny and Jackson. He isn’t sure what the night holds or if there’s going to be anything there once morning comes, but he’s looking forward to finding out.

“It’s about time,” Jackson says. “That short one keeps glaring at me.”

“Malia glares at anyone she thinks might hurt me. Don’t take it personal.”

“Are you ready to go, Stiles?” Danny asks, giving him a chance to say no, as if Stiles is stupid enough to do that.

Stiles smiles and hooks his arm through Jackson’s before taking Danny’s hand. “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”


End file.
